Potong Rambut
by istar fantasy
Summary: Rambut Shiryu dah kelewat panjang ni... tapi dia takut ketukang potong rambut... gimana temen-temennya buat bantuin ya...?


**Potong Rambut**

 **Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU** **MADA…**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

… _._

 _Istar: "Lama gak bikin One-shoot…!"_

 _Semua: "Iya…!"_

 _Istar: "Lama gak bikin fic Bronzies…!"_

 _Bronzies: "Kyaaaaaa…..!"_

 _Yg Lain: "Yeaaaa…..!"_

…

Dengan rambut hitam yang panjang. menjuntai hingga 5 m + 12 cm membuat saint berlambang naga ini sering dikira Sadako. Bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang mesti dikirim kerumah sakit akibat kelilit rambutnya.

"Gue emang mesti cepet-cepet potong rambut..!"

Katanya lirih melihat guru dan pacarnya jatuh ternungging-nungging akibat kesandung rambutnya yang membelit kesana-sini.

Namun sekilas dia berfikir ulang, mengingat betapa angkernya tempat potong rambut satu-satunya yang ada disana. Dimiliki oleh orang gak jelas. Gak jelas dia tuh jahat atau jahat banget, dan yang pasti gak jelas dia tu ce atau co.

Sudah pasti dapat ditebak siapa pemilik tempat itu. Dialah sang Goldies Pisces 'cantik' yang 'menawan hati', Aphrodite.

Terakhir kali masuk ketempat itu Shiryu berakhir sebagai sasaran keanehan si Aphro. Untungnya waktu itu Camus datang disaat yang tepat untuk sulam alis (?) hingga mengalihkan arah target si Aphro. Kalau ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana nasib Camus setelah itu bisa langsung tanya sama Saga (?!)

"Pokoknya gue gak mau dipotong si Aphro lagi..!"

Pekiknya sekeras yang dia bisa. Sekedar info, pekikannya berhasil membuat seekor panda menangis (?!)

"Tenang gue aja yang potong...!"

Sang Pegasus datang dengan csnya yang lain. mereka bersama sama datang dengan costum biksu suci, kera sakti dan dua lainnya.

"Kalian… ke.. pa…" (Maksudnya kenapa)

Sebenernya Shiryu tertarik untuk bertanya mereka tu lagi ngapain dengan kostum itu, tapi disaat ini ada hal lain yang terucap dari bibirnya yang sempat mangap cukup lama.

"Be… Beneran… loe… loe… bi….sa…?"

Keempat cosplayer gak jelas itu mengangguk dengan pasti.

Biarpun menghawatirkan, tapi lebih baik daripada harus menanggung resiko diapa-apain sama si Aphro. setidaknya itu pikiran Sang Naga Gagap saat ini.

"Tenang kalo Seiya gak bisa masih ada gue, Shun sama kakandanya...!"

Kata Hyoga sambil mengusap usap perut buncitnya dan mengorek hidung babinya.

"Koq jadi gak enak gini !"

Shiryu sweatdrop liat mereka yang makin gak jelas aja dari detik kedetik berikutnya.

"Dienak- enakin aja dech...!"

Setelah terkena sebuan bujuk rayu dari sahabat-sahabatnya sesama bronzies, Shiryu menyerah dan merelakan rambutnya dikelola oleh kawan-kawan baiknya yang belum berpengalaman juga belum dapat lesensi tukang cukur pula.

Pertama Seiya Sang Pegasus yang memotong sekaligus menata rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam berkilau karena dirawat oleh ekstrak urang aring. Dia memberikan gaya yang luar biasa keren, tapi untuk yang suka suasana 70-an dengan rambut terkumpul diatas laksana bola sarang lebah berdiameter 96 cm.

"Rambutkuuu...!"

Shiryu menjerit menyaksikan kepalanya yang membesar akibat rambut kribo yang retro.

"Ini rambut gaya brokoli-brokolian...!"

Seiya entah kenapa sepertinya puas sekali dengan hasil karyanya, berbeda dengan pasiennya yang shock abis.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk...!"

Shiryu menjerit lebay berlebihan.

"Seiya.. jangan begitu kasihankan Shiryu...!"

Sang Andromeda melepas kostum kera saktinya dan mencoba menenangkan Sang Naga yang kini menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang, Shun rapihin... pasti beres...!"

Shun menyingsingkan lengan bajunya yang sebenarnya udah pendek banget dan bersiap dengan gunting dan alat alat lainnya.

Dengan modifikasi ulang dari awal hingga jadilah model rambut gulung indah ala para Ratu dan wanita bangsawan kerajaan Eropa di abad pertengahan.

"Ini malah lebih antik dari yang sebelumnya...!"

Sang naga makin shock melihat kini dia malah tampak sepeti bisque doll.

"Kalau tadi udah Shun, sekarang gue Biksu Ikki yang mengurusi rambutmu...!"

Kata sang kakak tanpa meninggalkan peranannya sebagai biksu.

"Aduh adiknya aja kaya gini... jangan jangan rambut gue bakalan jadi kaya manusia pitekantropus...!"

Walau sempat menolak, tapi tawaran Ikki yang memintanya untuk memilih atara rambutnya atau kartu kreditnya akan dipotong, Shiryu tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Dengan trampil tangan ikki bekerja dan dalam sekejam rambut Shiryu berubah jadi rambut gimbal ala penyanyi rege. Bahkan sebagai bonus diberi asesoris merah kuning hijau.

"Sudah gue duga pastinya bakalan kaya gini...!"

Shiryu menangis dalam berita… eh derita, menyaksikan rambut indahnya malah jadi bahan percobaan teman-temannya yang dari kostumnya aja sudah mencurigakan.

Hyoga: "Udah deh… mereka gak perpengalaman.. nig gue yang berpengalaman…! Kan kemarin gue yang benerin tatanan rambut buldog (?) milik Saori-sama...!"

Shiryu: "Loe… nyamain gue ama buldog ?"

Hyoga: "Gak lah... loe bukan buldog... loe cihua-hua...!"

Shiryu: "Woiiiiii...!"

Hyoga: "Jangan ngambek dong... gue cuman serius jangan diianggap bercanda...!"

Semua: "?!"

Inilah keahlian tersembunyi milik Hyoga yang ternyata suka menata rambut binatang. dengan beberapa guntingan, potongan dan parutan (?) serta semprotan jadilah kepala naga gunung rozan seperti kepala landak laut .

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

Shiryu akhirnya mencapai titik didihnya di 59000 drajat _Celcius_. Kepalanya mengepul dan duri landak laut dikepalanya melembek jadi helaian rambut kembali.

 _Rozan sho ryu haaaa…!_

Teman-temannya beterbangan dan menghilang setelah sebelumnnya mengeluarkan kerlipan cahaya bagai bintang.

Sore harinya.

"Diem donk jangan banyak gerak...! Jadi gemes dech…! Manis banget sih ni anak...!"

"Potongnya jangan kependekan...!"

"Iya tenang aja... Aphro jamin rambut yey jadi lebih keren dari Ronaldo...!"

Dengan berat hari, dan tak ada pilihan lain, Shiryu akhirnya memutuskan untuk potong rambut ditempat asi Aphro.

...

 _ **The end**_

 **Behind the scane**

Dohko: "Aphro… murid gue jangan di apa-apain ya !"

Aphro: "Ok ! Beib…!"

Semua: "Beib ?"

Istar: "Kalo guru Shaka potong rambut sama si Aphro juga ?"

Shaka: "Ya enggaklah… gue potong rambut sama si DM…!"

Istar: "Oh… dia juga bisa…?"

Shaka: "Bisa sih ! Cuman masalahnya kadang dia gak bisa bedain yang mana rambut… yang mana leher…!"

Semua: "Kyaaaaaa...!"


End file.
